


A Strange Morning

by Magistra



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Comfort Sex, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Grinding, Guzma remembers their last time together, Guzmeria, Happy Ending, Masturbation, Memories, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, before he disbanded team skull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magistra/pseuds/Magistra
Summary: Guzma wakes up alone in Sun's room and remembers his time with Team Skull... Specifically, his last time with Plumeria.Some Mild Angst, followed by a lot of Smut and a little bit of Fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this, Plumeria and Guzma haven't spoken since Team Skull disbanded.
> 
> If you only want the porn, scroll to the horizontal line. (I guess if you want to avoid the porn you can read until the first horizontal line and then skip to after the second... But it'll be a mighty short read.)

The smell of the bed was strangely comforting. Most mornings, he’d roll around, kick his covers off, and groan as soon as he woke up, but in that moment, Guzma felt too peaceful to move.

Then, the funny yellow meowth that had woken him up put a paw on his shoulder and dug its claws in hard. Guzma yelped, sitting bolt upright. He grimaced, rubbing his shoulder with one hand. The meowth climbed into his lap and looked up at him, clearly begging to be pet. He tried to hold back and glare at the little pokemon, but it looked back at him adoringly, completely unfazed. The young man sighed and let his hand fall onto the Meowth’s back, stroking its soft fur. “Little fucker,” he grumbled, his voice thick and husky with sleep. “Waking your boy up. Not cool.”

A rumble from a corner of the room drew his attention. He looked up and laughed. His best friend and partner in crime, Golisopod, had somehow managed to wedge its bulky, chitinous form into a Meowth-sized pokemon bed. “I know, I know, you wouldn’t wake your boy up on a Saturday,” he said to it, gently shoving the feline off his lap. “You wanna cuddle too?” He patted his lap invitingly.

Normally, Golisopod would do anything for a cuddle with its master. This morning, though, the pokemon just rumbled a third time and then curled its head downward, tucking it under its arms into a sleeping position. Guzma’s grin faded. “You don’t wanna wake up either?” he said. “Fine, whatever.”

The Meowth skittered away, falling off the bed as he let himself drop backwards again. It bounced back up and resumed nudging and headbutting him, protesting loudly. “Go away,” grumbled Guzma. He pulled the covers back over his shoulders and turned on his side to face the bedroom wall, sending the Meowth rolling off the bed again. With one final, plaintive “Mya!”, the Meowth padded out the room, pausing on its journey to rub its face against Golisopod. It earned a gentle rumble in return. Then, it turned and left.

Guzma’s eyes were closed again, but the serenity he had felt earlier was gone. The bed was comfortable, sure, but somehow it had stopped being comforting. Truth be told, it felt a little too much like his childhood bed back home. A small chill ran down his back at the thought of that place. He hated that he still thought of it as “home”. Other than a brief stay after Team Skull broke up, he hadn’t been back for five years now. Ever since Hala, the Island Kahuna, had taken him in, he had done his best to stay away. He lived at Hala’s house in Iki Town now, occasionally staying with other folks if Hala had his family over for a holiday. Not that the kindly old kahuna would have minded Guzma being around during a family visit; it was Guzma’s own decision to clear off when the house was packed. Being poked and crawled over by a thousand grandkids, great-grandkids, and grandnephews was fine, but he didn’t like how the adult family members glared at him and then ignored him as if he were an ugly piece of furniture. It made him boil inside but he didn’t want to start any trouble, so he chose to leave rather than fight.

What did those dumb fucks know anyway? He’d seen and done more in his twenty three years than any of them could ever hope to. He was working really hard now to make himself a better trainer and a better person, but they looked at him as if he were still the same sad troublemaker from three years ago. No matter how many new clothes he bought, he might as well still be wearing his old black-and-white tracksuit with the skull patch.

Man, Team Skull wasn’t that bad anyway. They'd looked after each other, hadn't they? It’s not like Alola provided many opportunities for the lonely and troubled youths who had joined his gang. At least in Team Skull, the Grunts and Plumeria had his back, even if he was too wrapped up in himself to have theirs in return. Team Skull was a fucking stupid ego trip, he knew that now, but it still pissed him off that most people couldn’t see any good sides to it. And he’d certainly had some good times there… Fighting, drinking, messing around with the grunts. No responsibility, Feeling powerful. Feeling respected. Feeling wanted.

Wanted. Heh. That was a good feeling. He remembered the hungry way many of the grunts would look at him when he came into the kitchen shirtless every morning. He remembered finding nude sketches of himself drawn by a skilled one lying around. He remembered how easy it was to get laid; all he had to do was ask whichever grunt he had his eye on to come upstairs. Some of them took a little romancing, but usually, they’d instantly get between his legs, gleefully sucking him off.

And then there was Plumeria… Man, she was the best. He knew that she low-key had feelings for him; to be honest, he’d liked her too. He used to think to himself that if things had been different, he'd probably have married her and been stupidly happy, like that smug douchelord Kukui was with his lady. As it was, he and Plumes had a great time together, and the fact that they kinda liked each other only seemed to make the sex hotter. Plumeria was skilled, and kinky too. They did things together that he could never do with the grunts. With his underlings, Guzma was always the boss. With her, he could chill and have more fun.

Thinking of her, he felt his cock begin to harden. “Guzma! The fuck is wrong with you, boy!”, he swore at himself quietly. He didn’t think of her as much as he used to, but his memories still had a powerful hold on him. He tried to distract himself, thinking about pokemon and sumo training with Hala, about taking Golisopod on a walk by the beach, about how weird it was to be in Sun’s room, about how infuriating it was that Hala’s favourite grandson could eat more malasadas than he could…

None of it worked. His mind and body had fixed on Plumeria, and they weren't going to let go.

He smacked his head against the wall once, quite hard. Nope, he was still turned on. “Okay,” he thought to himself. “Let’s do this.” He rolled onto his back, pulled down his boxers, and remembered the last time they'd had sex at Po Town.

* * *

 

That day, Guzma had stomped back home, all wound up and angry after Sun, Alola’s current champion, had handed him his ass in a fight. Plumeria dragged him upstairs as soon as he arrived back. She locked the bedroom door and grabbed his arm, steering him to the bed and commanding him to sit. “What happened this time?”, she'd asked once he sat down. “Did you run into Kukui and his bitch again?”

Guzma hadn't answered instantly. He’d sat, glaring at his favourite chair at the back of the room, thinking dark thoughts.

“Guzma,” she wheedled, sitting down very close to him and winding her right arm around his shoulders. “C'mon.” Her small, skilled fingers slid through his hair, gently massaging his scalp and teasing his earlobe.

He sat in silence, determined to stay furious. Her playing felt really nice, but she'd have to try harder than that to get him talking. Just as he thought she would probably give up and leave, he felt her breath on his neck. Her soft lips pressed against a very sensitive spot under his ear and he unwittingly let his head incline, exposing more of his neck to her. She'd smiled at that, and licked very slowly up his neck, teasing him with the tip of her tongue and her lips. Finally, she reached his earlobe and gently dragged the tip of her tongue up the side. A small grunt of pleasure escaped from his lips. Her tongue paused and she whispered, her voice low and sensual, “D’you like that?”

“Fuck yeah,” he sighed. “Don't stop.”

“Tell me what happened first.”

Guzma grumbled, “Got beat by that goddamn kid again, didn’t I?”

Plumeria laughed. “Story of our lives. Don’t worry, I’ll console you.” She slid onto his lap, sitting astride him so his bulge pressed against the crotch of her sweatpants. Her hands traced up his body as she ground her hips against him. Her fingers paused at his pecs and she dug her short,sharp nails into them. The mixture of pleasure and pain felt good, but it wasn't enough. Guzma’s white t-shirt cut most of the sensation. He arched his back a little to press his chest harder against her nails; she noticed and smiled. “You want more, huh?” she murmured. “I can go with that.” She slipped a hand under his shirt, scratching and caressing. Her other hand briefly ran through his hair before she dragged one sharp nail up the side of his neck. It felt like a metal edge, cold and dangerous as a razor blade. He knew it was just her nail, but he shuddered with delight. His hands slid around her, grabbing her gorgeous ass as he ground his hips hard against hers. Her smile widened, and she whispered into his ear, “Someone’s feeling needy today.”

“Come on, Plumes,” he whined. “Wanna fuck.”

She laughed and teased his waistband, pinging it against him. “You’re so cute when you’re desperate, Guz. You really want me, huh?” She gently squeezed his erection through his pants, making him gasp. “If you want me so bad, why don’t you convince me to hurry up? Cuz right now, playing with you is really fun.”

Guzma groaned, but his mouth stretched into his signature smile. “Convince you?” he said, sitting up straighter. He cupped her face and tilted it upwards, his thumb playing over her lower lip. “Come on, we both know how much you want your boy. You act like you’re so bad, but you’re just a dirty little slut who can’t keep her pussy to herself.” Her mouth opened in mock-indignation, and he thrust his thumb in. Her lips closed reflexively around the finger and her tongue swirled around the tip, as if she were teasing the head of his cock. His smile widened into a grin. “Look at you. Who’s desperate now?,” he teased. He pulled his thumb out of her mouth. For half a second, she looked disappointed, before surging upwards, trying to kiss him. “Woah there,” he laughed, leaning out of the way. He pulled her back down hard, pressing his erection against her again. “Answer my question, and maybe I’ll kiss you.” Plumeria glared at him, playfully defiant. Guzma felt a little disappointed; he wanted to kiss her, dammit. “Come on,” he wheedled. “Tell your boy how much you want him, and you’ll get what you want.”

“For sure?” she asked.

“For sure.”

“Alright, then.” Plumeria wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her breasts against his chest and looked up into his eyes with that intense, serious look she usually reserved for important business. “I want you, Guzma. I want you to kiss me. I want you inside me. I want you to hold me down and pound me. I want you to fuck me ‘til you can’t fuck any more. I want-”

Fuck, she needed to shut up, or he’d nut in his pants. He squeezed her ass hard, making her gasp in surprise. His lips crashed hungrily against hers. She kissed him back with the same urgency and wantonness he was feeling, and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Cheeky whore. She wasn’t getting away with that. He squeezed her again, taking back control by pressing his own tongue between her lips.

She retaliated by shoving hard against his chest. Guzma let himself fall back onto the bed. As they kissed, his right hand curved around her ass and reached down a little further. His fingertips searched for a moment, and then pressed against a warm spot on the seam between her legs. Her eyes widened and then half-shut in pleasure, and she paused her kissing to moan into his lips. Guzma smirked inwardly; she was so horny already that she was barely putting up a fight. Usually, they’d struggle for dominance more than this. She tried to kiss him again, but his left hand slid up into her hair, holding her back. Before she could complain or escape, he spoke to her, his voice intimate, but authoritative, “You really want me, huh?”

She nodded. “So bad."

He smiled at her. “You want your boy in here.” His fingers teased her.

“Ye….ess,” she moaned, visibly struggling to keep her composure.

He kissed her again, pushing her face against his before pulling down her pants. She struggled to kick them off as his fingers ran across against the soft skin of her ass and thighs. Soon, the pants were fully off and his fingers were teasing at her again, gently pulling her open and teasing just inside her opening. She bucked against his fingers, trying to get one fully in, but Guzma had other plans. He reached a little further, and his fingers found what he was looking for: her clit. He tried to rub it, but despite his long arms, he couldn’t reach very well. He could tell from the way she was breathing that Plumeria was loving what he was doing, but really, he was mostly rubbing her labia. It was fucking hot, but it wouldn’t make her cum anytime soon. And even if he had been able to finger her properly, he wasn’t sure he could wait. He really wanted to fuck her already...

“Hey.”

Plumeria’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “Yeah?” he responded, and then inwardly cursed at himself. Goddamn long arms not being long enough. Goddamn wrists not bending enough. Goddamn-

She kissed him on the forhead. “I see that frown. Don’t worry, I have a better idea.” She sat up on her knees, and pulled his pants down. Guzma felt his cock pop free. He began to pull her onto it, but Plumeria had other ideas. She let him pull her until the head was lined up at her opening, just ready to thrust in. Then, she resisted. His hips bucked, but she perched there, with the tip just inside. With some force, she pulled his hands off her ass and in front of her face. Then, keeping eye contact, she began to suck every finger on his hands in turn. Guzma couldn’t take his eyes off her; he stared transfixed as she washed her juices off his fingers with her lips and tongue. He tried to thrust upwards into her, but she rose a little every time, stopping it from going further. He tried to wrench his hands out of hers, but she held tight and stopped sucking. When he calmed down, she resumed her sucking once more. Finally, she stopped, with the middle finger of his left hand to go. “This one’s for you,” she said, letting go of his hands. “Go on. Taste me.”

For a brief moment, Guzma debated just grabbing her and fucking her, but his hand seemed to move on its own. He opened his mouth, and his thick, slick finger slid in. His eyes closed. Fuck, she tasted good…

In one fluid motion, Plumeria sank down, impaling herself on his cock. His eyes flew open, his other hand flew to her ass as if it were a magnet. She was smiling, grinning even, as she rose and fell, fucking herself with him as if he were a dildo. “Did ya like that?” she asked, her voice breathy.

He grinned back. “Yeah, I did. What, d’ya want a reward or something?”

“Yes,” she responded. “Fuck me.”

Guzma didn’t need to be asked twice. He grabbed her hips and moved her firmly up and down, his cock thrusting in and out of her. Guzma was larger than average, so he’d normally have to start slow, but she was so wet and ready this time that his whole length disappeared into her instantly. She moaned as he pressed deep inside her. Every time he was at his deepest, he could feel her fingers working at her clit. “That’s right, play with yourself,” he panted. “Slut. Tease. Whore.” The corners of her mouth twitched upwards and he felt her fingers speed up. Encouraged, he thrust faster. His breathing became strained and he closed his eyes; the sight of her on him, her pressure and texture all around his cock, all their teasing from earlier… Fuck, he was getting close. He couldn’t hold on much longer, but he wanted her to finish first. He wanted to reward her. But fuck, she looked so fucking good, she felt so fucking good, she sounded and smelled and moved and… and…

Fuck it, he’d make it up to her later.

His back arched, his muscles tightened, and he moaned. He pulled her down hard onto his cock, letting go inside her. His cock throbbed as he came, shooting deep into her. His grip on her hips loosened as he struggled for air, panting hard. He felt her flop forwards onto him, felt her racing heartbeat as her lips touch his. His cock throbbed twice more, letting the last of his seed out before he was done.

Stillness. Her lips against his, her body pressed against his, still joined to her below. He let his hands glide up her ass and her back. Then he held her tightly as he kissed her back, more slowly and sensually than before. Careful to not slip out of her, he rolled over so she lay on her back; he lay on top of her, supporting his weight on his elbows. He pulled away from the kiss, pausing a moment to look at her flushed, smiling face. Her eyes cracked open and she began to say something, but he silenced her with a kiss. “Shh,” he said, his voice more quiet and gentle than usual. “Your boy's got it all figured out. Relax.”

He slid out of her and off the bed, kneeling on the floor in front of her. He paused for a moment to look between her legs; she was very wet, and her skin was flushed. Her opening looked inviting, her clit and labia were practically begging to be sucked. It looked perfect. She looked perfect.

He licked his lips and slid his arms under her legs, draping her knees over his shoulders. He dove in hungrily, licking her up and down, his tongue broad at first. Then, he narrowed it and plunged it in, licking and sucking his own cum from inside her. He loved doing this after sex. She always tasted good, but after he’d finished in her, their combined taste was even better. He felt one of her hands in his hair, encouraging him to finish up and move to her clit. He scooped his tongue in one last time before following her instruction.

He moved upwards, running the tip of his tongue between her folds before pressing his lips against her, sucking gently. He heard her gasp, felt her move against his face. He sucked at her again, a little harder this time, and ran the tip of his tongue around her clit. She whined, and pulled his hair. He repeated the motion, sucking and teasing, sucking less every time until he was left using just his tongue, circling and pressing and flicking her clit as she moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. He could feel the tension building up in her body and her moans and “Fuck”s and “Yes”es grew louder and more desperate; she was very close now. He pulled away, replacing his mouth with a rapid and precise finger, asking her, “Are you ready? You going to cum for me? Going to cum for your boy?”

“Yes,” she replied, almost sobbing. “Fuck, yes, please!”

“Good girl,” he said. He quickly thrust his tongue into her one last time before surrounding her clit with his lips and sucking, moving his tongue harder and faster. Her body tensed, and her hand in his hair pressed his face hard against her as Plumeria came with a loud, long moan.

For a few intense seconds, she bucked and shook, riding the waves of her orgasm. Then, it subsided, leaving her panting, her breath still too quick. Her hand released him and moved somewhere else. He kissed her folds gently and her body shuddered with an aftershock. Lovely. He did it again.

He stood up and stretched before flopping down on the bed next to her. She turned to face him and he wrapped his arms around her, scooping her against his chest with the top of her head under his chin. He liked holding her like this. Plumeria was emotionally stronger and more grown up than he was, but he enjoyed how little and soft her body was compared to his.

Guzma’s eyes suddenly felt quite heavy. After a fuck like that, a nap felt right. He closed his eyes and had begun to drift off when she quickly murmured something he couldn’t quite hear. “What was that?”, he mumbled. “Couldn’t hear you through my strong, manly pecs.”

She turned her face free from his chest, “I said, uh, you’re smothering me, you prime idiot.”

Guzma frowned. That didn’t sound like what she had said, but he could see how she might feel smothered. He relaxed his hold on her, and fell asleep.

* * *

 

Well, he had fallen asleep back then. Right now, Guzma was very much awake.

The smell of the bed wasn’t at all comforting now. It smelled of sweat. Or was that just him? Guzma lay on his back in Sun’s room, sad and uncomfortable. He grabbed the boxers he had kicked off with his left hand and and wiped the cooling, thickening jizz off his stomach and right hand. Fucking hell, he needed a shower. He sat up and stared blankly at his sleeping Golisopod, still wedged into the Meowth bed in the corner. What had Plumeria actually said that last time in Po Town? He wasn’t sure, her voice had been quite muffled. Still, at the time, he thought he might have heard her say, “I love you.”

Guzma rubbed his eyes and forehead with his left hand. He grabbed his towel off the back of a chair, wrapped it around his waist, and headed for the bedroom door. He was about to leave when he noticed a piece of paper had been pushed under it. He picked up the paper and read, “Good morning Guzma. I meant to wake you up but then I thought I shouldn’t interrupt. Don’t be embarrassed, I know you need your “me time.” I’ve gone out to get some stuff for dinner, but I’ve left you some malasadas for breakfast. Or would it be brunch by now? Anyway, get up in your own time, enjoy the malasadas, and feel free to watch the tv if you like. By the way, a girl called for you earlier. She left a number. It’s by the phone, call her back sometime. See you later! ~M.”

Guzma felt his face heat up. He swore under his breath and crumpled the letter in his hand. Then he desperately tried to straighten it. He read the last sentences again, his heart suddenly pounding. He re-crumpled the note, dropped the wad of paper on the floor, and rushed to the phone. The number there was unfamiliar to him, but maybe…

He dialed the number and listened to it ring for what felt like an age. Finally, the ringing stopped. He held his breath as the answerer fumbled as if trying to work out a new phone. Then, the voice on the other end said, “Hello?”

He knew she couldn’t see him, but he smiled. “Hey,” he answered.

“Who is this?” said the voice.

His smile grew into a grin. “You know who it is.”

“Tell me anyway.”

“It’s your boy, Guzma. I was just thinking about you. How’s it going?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after reading a long conversation on /guz/ about how we need more fic where Guzma and Plumeria actually fuck. Thanks for the inspiration, folks.


End file.
